


Визитка GrimmIchi

by n_m, Wisedo, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Клип, верстка — WisedoОформление — n.m.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка GrimmIchi

**Author's Note:**

> Клип, верстка — Wisedo  
> Оформление — n.m.

  
<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3afuV.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:500px;" alt="WTF GrimmIchi 2021"></a></div>  


  
<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3afuU.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:500px;" alt="WTF GrimmIchi 2021"></a></div>  


  
<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3afuX.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:500px;" alt="WTF GrimmIchi 2021"></a></div>  
  


  
<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3afuW.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:500px;" alt="WTF GrimmIchi 2021"></a></div>  



End file.
